


A Word dropped careless on a Page

by middlemarch



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Captain America (Movies), Downton Abbey, Poldark (TV 2015), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Nature, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: This is how it started...





	1. Poldark

“What have you done to yourself, Demelza?” Ross cried, taking in her rosy cheeks, her glorious hair snagged and falling down, all over her shoulders like a fallen woman, the scratches on her face, her bare arms, the smears of blood on her hands, her lips bitten and red, so red, the sheen of sweat above her upper lip that he could taste already, salt and musk and woman. Not wife, nothing decorous, only flesh and desire and the richest, most intoxicating beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ll still be your husband when we’re back at Dowton, Sybil. Nothing can change that, love, not even your Granny,” Tom said into his wife’s ear, his hands at her waist while she washed the dishes in the basin. It was beneath her, the Earl’s daughter, but he knew she would argue if he said so, with hardly a pause before she embarked upon her contradiction, nothing about her altered by the cramped house, the apron Mrs. Hughes would have sniffed at, the greyish light that meant the city and never any part of Eire that was lovely and green.

“I know. I still don’t want to go, though I know it’s silly,” she said, giving him that self-aware smile he knew was rare in any woman, let alone one raised to be a lady, one raised by a Lady and a dowager, an heiress without a fortune except her eyes and her soul, the beauty that was beyond the price of any ruby…


	3. Chapter 3

“There’s nothing like New York water,” Steve said, swallowing what was left in the Thermos. Bucky saw how his throat worked, the skin over the muscle, the open collar of his shirt, his shoulders straining the cloth, his hand wrapped around the neck of the canister. Bucky wanted that hand wrapped around his own throat, to taste that sweet water from a reservoir in the Adirondacks, on Steve’s lips, his tongue, to remember when his body had been frail, malnourished, pitiable and still desirable, to revel in the layered muscle, the vital strength the chemicals had brought forth that only ever matched his spirit, the blue eyes that nothing had changed. Peggy said everything had changed them, but Bucky knew better….


	4. Chapter 4

Belle was fleet, running through the woods like a nymph with a god in pursuit, but Adam found he understood his human body better for having been a Beast, and he knew he could catch her. He could smell her, her sweat and the orris root Plumette used on her underthings, her breath and the perfume of her skin, her hair, ink and wine and desire that she never tried to conceal. The wolves were not a danger now, only Belle’s eyes, the color of brandy warmed on the hearth, and the sound of her taunting him, wanting him…


	5. Chapter 5

All the time, during the journey to find Skywalker, Rey thought of Finn and the desert. In space-dock, she missed the smell of the sand at twilight, the heat like a fragrance rising through the valleys and when she landed on Ahch-To, the air soft with vapor, she remembered how dry it had been for her once and how water had tasted. She remembered Finn’s voice and how it had carried without the sound of waves or engines, nothing behind it but the hum the wind made stroking the dunes…

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these to try and tempt people to donate to the Sierra Club, hence all the allusions to nature. There were no takers, so now I'll share them with everyone here...
> 
> The title is from Emily Dickinson.


End file.
